mistmantlefandomcom-20200223-history
Granite
:"I'm Granite. Remember me." '' :'- Granite''' Granite was a male squirrel Captain of Mistmantle during Captain Husk's time and was one of his biggest supporters. After Husk died, Granite was banished from Mistmantle Island and became Lord Marshal under King Silverbirch on Whitewings Island. History ''Urchin of the Riding Stars Granite was Captain Husk's right paw squirrel, one of his most trusted helpers. Captain Husk used his influence over the king to make Granite a Captain, much to Padra's disgust. Granite was only a puppet to Husk, who had attempted to overthrow King Brushen so that he would become the new king of Mistmantle. Granite's assignment during the battle on the Spring Festival was to kill Captain Padra, but due to Padra's swordfighting skills he was unable to complete it. In this battle Granite's left ankle had been permanently damaged when he was bitten by Needle, a female hedgehog with unusually sharp spines, who was trying to save Padra in his fight against Granite. After the battle on Mistmantle had ended and Captain Husk was dead, Granite was permanently exiled from Mistmantle for his support of the traitor, as well as the rest of Husk's supporters. Urchin and the Heartstone'' Granite had found refuge on Whitewings Island during King Silverbirch's reign along with several of the other permanently exiled animals from Mistmantle who had supported Captain Husk. However, while most of Mistmantle's exiles had become sacrifices for for King Silverbirch's sorcerer, Smokewreath, Granite soon befriended King Silverbirch and was promoted to Lord Marshal. When Granite was given a new chamber in the the King's Fortress, he got rid of the furnishings and covered the walls with weapons. When he had finished, it looked more like an armory than a normal bedroom chamber. Granite was given a new suit of armor, which he wore with a very large helmet that made him look fearsome in battle. During Urchin's imprisonment on Whitewings, Granite took extra lengths to make sure Urchin felt miserable because he blamed the young squirrel and Captain Padra for his exile. When Captain Lugg had been captured by two of King Silverbirch's guards, he humiliated Granite by asking Granite about his permanently injured left ankle. When Silverbirch told Lugg that Lord Marshal Granite had said that Captain Padra had stabbed his foot with his sword, Lugg revealing the embarrassing truth, calling Granite "Lord Marshal of the Hedgehog's Toothmarks". Granite hated hedgehogs after Trail tattled on Bronze, by telling Granite that he was tired of trying to live in his shadow, and that he wanted to become the new Lord Marshal and overthrow Granite. After this Granite ordered Creeper, Silverbirch's assassin and spy, to kill Bronze. Granite died when a large earthquake shook Whitewings Isle, causing several large trees around the Fortress to fall on it. The squirrel commander was last seen trying to climb down one of the Fortress walls, but he was unable to save himself; Granite, as well as everybody else in the Fortress including Smokewreath and King Silverbirch, died when the entire Fortress collapsed. Appearance Granite was a red, very tall, broad shouldered squirrel with very short fur and a permanently damaged foot, because Needle bit him when he tried to slay Captain Padra during the battle for Mistmantle. He was noted for his claws, which were said to have a powerful grip. Personality Granite was a rather gruff squirrel, a bit dark and very loyal to Husk. He also had a penchant for collecting weapons, and because of this he was made the head of the armory. Category:Squirrels Category:Males Category:Whitewings Characters Category:Urchin and the Heartstone Characters Category:Urchin of the Riding Stars Characters Category:Captains Category:Recurring Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Husk Followers Category:Circle Members Category:Animals of the Court (Whitewings)